The only conclusion was love
by MyViperRoom
Summary: Lo que sucedió con el Shamy en la fiesta de graduación.


_**Espero que les guste. No olvides dejar tu review :)**_

-¿Ya estás mejor?- preguntó Sheldon observando a su novia echada en el sofá con los pies encima de almohadones

-Sí, ya estoy mejor- contestó ella mirando el techo mientras mantenía su mano izquierda en el pecho

Sheldon estaba sentado en el sofá de uno, había esperado pacientemente a que Amy se recuperara del repentino (y comprensible) ataque de pánico. Diez minutos de charla fueron suficientes.

La neurocientífica se levantó y se sentó lentamente cuidando que su vestido no se estropee, dio un pequeño suspiro tratando de romper ese nerviosismo que todavía no se le pasaba del todo.

-Entonces… ¿me acompañarás arriba?- preguntó ella

-Sí, por supuesto- contestó Sheldon acompañada de una pequeña sonrisa

Ella sonrió igualmente y se levantó del sofá –Me gustaría bailar un poco- comentó

-Lo sé. Tengo pensado lo mismo- dijo el físico mientras se iba a su habitación para traer su saco

Amy se quedó sola por unos segundos, suficientes para reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado entre ellos. Nunca creyó que le sería más fácil a Sheldon decir "te amo" que a ella; aunque difícil no era la palabra para su situación, sino miedo. Ese miedo de dar un paso demasiado lejos que asustara a Sheldon o peor aún, que lo haga huir. Pero ya no importaba, ya estaba segura y convencida de que sus sentimientos son correspondidos. Que bonito se sentía saber eso.

-Listo. Vamos- dijo Sheldon entrando a la sala ya con el saco puesto

Amy sonrió y abrió la puerta, ambos subieron. Todo parecía indicar que sería una buena noche, a excepción de los malos ratos entre Howard y Stuart que ponían tensión en la fiesta a cada momento amenazando la continuidad de la celebración.

-Penny, debo contarte algo- dijo Amy aprovechando que Sheldon estaba distraído con Raj

-¿Qué cosa?- le dijo la rubia

-Sheldon… dijo que me ama- dijo la neurocientífica sin poder evitar mostrar una enorme sonrisa

Penny por un segundo pensó que Amy le estaba haciendo una broma pero luego entendió que Amy jamás jugaría con algo tan importante -¿Qué…? ¡¿Enserio?!-

-¡Shh! Sí, es verdad. Estuve a punto de decirlo pero él se adelantó. Me ama, Penny. Sheldon me ama- Amy no podía ocultar su felicidad

-¡No puedo creerlo! Es que estás ardiente con ese vestido- dijo divertida Penny

-En todo este tiempo supe que sentía algo por mi pero no creí que estuviera preparado para decirlo…- Amy miró a su novio quién seguía en una buena conversación con el astrofísico

-Eso es realmente romántico, Amy. Que tu novio te confiese su amor en la fiesta de graduación es algo muy tierno- sonrió Penny

-Lo es. Solo que… creo que aún no lo asimilo…-

-¿No asimilas qué?- preguntó Bernadette acercándose a sus amigas

-Sheldon por fin le dijo a Amy que la ama- dijo Penny

-¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendida la pequeña microbióloga

-Sí, me lo dijo abajo-

-¡No puedo creerlo, Amy, eso es genial!- dijo la pequeña científica

-Cuéntanos bien, ¿qué te dijo exactamente?- preguntó Penny acercándose más a sus amigas para que nadie más escuche

-Hola chicas, ¿de qué hablan?- dijo Emily acercándose lentamente tratando de no molestar si es que era un tema muy personal de amigas

-Amy está teniendo una maravillosa noche hoy- dijo una sonriente Bernadette

-Alguien recibió una confesión de amor- dijo Penny en forma divertida

Amy se ruborizó un poco, hasta ella no se lo creía del todo.

-Oh ¿en serio? ¿Sheldon te dijo que ama? ¿Cuánto tiempo van juntos?- preguntó emocionada la dermatóloga

-Oh, querida, más de dos años y recién han empezado a besarse- respondió Penny

-Eso me parece bastante tierno- dijo Emily

-Es un poco lento pero igual es tierno- comentó Bernadette

-Creo que Sheldon lo había aceptado hace ya un tiempo pero no me lo decía- dijo Amy

-Es verdad, también lo creo. Has trabajado mucho para alejar al robot Sheldon, no pierdas la batalla, cariño- comentó Penny luego de beber un poco de su copa

-Sheldon no parece ser de los que andan tras una chica, así que…- Emily es interrumpida por las burlonas risas de Penny y Bernadette

La pelirroja sonrió entendiendo el chiste y continuó –Así que creo que si te lo dijo es porque es sincero. No veo que le suelte los sentimientos a cualquiera- dijo guiñando un ojo

-Hola- dijo Jeanie

Las chicas la miraron con una sonrisa, aunque a Bernadette le causaba un poco de incomodidad, sabía que lo que pasó fue algo mucho antes de ella.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- preguntó la prima de Howard

-No, claro que no- dijo Penny

-Los chicos parecen estar un poco ocupados entre ellos así que… aquí están el grupo de chicas- dijo divertida

-Creo que Stuart y Howard son los que mejor se están comportando- dijo sarcásticamente la dermatóloga

-¡Oh! Ni lo digas- dijo Jeanie con molestia –fue algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo-

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Penny

-Howard perdió si virginidad con Jeanie- dijo Bernadette

-¡¿En serio?!- dijo Penny totalmente sorprendida

-Wow, no es muy extraño saber que algunas personas han perdido su virginidad con un primo o prima- comentó Amy

Emily y Penny asintieron con la cabeza.

-No creí que causaría problemas al venir- dijo Jeanie a Bernadette

-No te preocupes, hay que pasar un buen rato- contestó la microbióloga

El grupo de ahora cinco chicas empezó a hablar tranquilamente, a diferencia de los chicos que en ocasiones había tensión.

-Howard, tienes que calmarte un poco, no queremos que se arruine la fiesta- dijo Leonard luego de haber llevado a un lado a su amigo para evitar una evidente pelea con Stuart

-No tendría problema si se callara y dejara de hablar de mi madre- contestó molesto el ingeniero

-Lo sé pero trata de llevar la fiesta en paz. Fue Bernadette la de la idea y no creo que sea justo para ella que todo salga mal-

Howard suspiró y con un poco de molestia asintió con la cabeza –Está bien, tienes razón. Pero si me busca problemas no voy a responderle con palabras- amenazó el ingeniero

A un lado, Sheldon y Raj observaban ese espectáculo que daban sus amigos.

-Lo prohibido y lo Tabú siempre resulta ser, para muchas personas, algo muy atrayente. Debo suponer que es aplicable los mismo en el caso de Howard y su prima- comentó Sheldon

Raj asintió con la cabeza –Conozco a Howard, ese debió ser uno de los puntos que lo animó a hacerlo con Jeanie-

-Pero es absurdo. Dejarse llevar por la adrenalina del momento puede ocasionar problemas luego. Ejemplo: Howard, su prima y Stuart-

-Tal vez tengas razón, Sheldon. Pero a veces hay oportunidades que no se pueden dejar pasar- dijo divertido el astrofísico

Sheldon lo mira con el ceño fruncido -¿Estás diciendo que la oportunidad de meterte en un problema puede ser tomada como una buena oportunidad en la vida?-

Raj lo miró a los ojos, su mirada le decía idiota en la cara –Olvídalo, Sheldon. Pondré algo más romántico para bailar con las chicas-

-¿Aquí viene un baile lento?- preguntó nervioso

-Sí- dijo Raj, le dio una pequeña palmada en el brazo a su amigo y se dirigió al reproductor

Una pieza musical lenta y romántica se empezó a escuchar, era el momento de bailar en parejas por lo que los chicos no dudaron en buscar a sus amores. Leonard fue el primero en interrumpir la charla de las chicas.

-¿Será que una hermosa mujer como usted me podría conceder esta pieza?- dijo Leonard tomando la mano de su novia

Penny sonrió y besó los labios de su novio para luego caminar con él.

-Quisiera, por favor, bailar con la mujer más bella del mundo, mi hermosa esposa- dijo Howard con una tierna sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ellas

-Howie- susurró Bernadette, levantó su mano, tomó la del ingeniero y caminaron juntos.

Raj, con una sonrisa y una mirada totalmente enamorada se acercó a su novia, la tomó de la mano y la llevó con él.

Stuart se acercó a Jeanie, extendió su mano nerviosamente y mirándola con una sonrisa… algo extraña… dijo -¿Bailamos?-

-Por supuesto- respondió Jeanie con una sonrisa y ambos se unieron al baile

Amy vio lo románticos que fueron cada uno de sus amigos… suspiró, buscó a Sheldon con la mirada. Ahí estaba él, mirándola parado al lado de la mesa. Amy se sintió un poco incómoda al ver que era la única sin bailar, la única parada. Para su suerte, Sheldon se acercó a ella aunque claramente estaba nervioso.

Sheldon tragó saliva -¿Quieres bailar?- preguntó

Amy sonrió levemente –Sí-

La pareja, sin tomarse de la mano, caminaron hacia las demás parejas. Una vez ahí, Sheldon, imitando a sus amigos, colocó sus manos en la cintura de su novia, ella puso las suyas en los hombros de Sheldon.

El físico teórico se sentía tranquilo de saber que no tendría que cumplir ciertos requisitos una vez acabe la fiesta; sin embargo, la particular belleza de Amy vestida así le causaba un poco nerviosismo. _–"Al menos ya no siento pánico"-_ pensó mientras llevaba el ritmo de la música y miraba a los ojos a su novia.

_"So if you feeling lonely, don't  
>You are the only love I ever want<br>I only wanna make it good  
>So if I love you a Little more tan I should" <em>

La música se apoderó del ambiente, nadie hablaba, a excepción de una cuantas llamadas al celular de Stuart (sí, la madre de Howard). Sheldon sentía disiparse ese molesto nerviosismo, se sentía cómodo en la mirada tímida de su novia, esos sentimientos que florecían se apoderaban de él. Había algo en él que hacían que viera a Amy de otra manera, cariño, mucho cariño sentía por ella, lo estaba sintiendo en su pecho en esos momentos ahí. Amor.

Sheldon agachó un poco más su rostro y Amy subió un poco más el suyo, una posición perfecta, propicio de un beso. Así que pasó, juntaron los labios y cerraron los ojos mientras sus cuerpos seguían automáticamente el ritmo de la música.

¿Cuánto duró el beso? ¿Alguien lo notó? No lo saben; tampoco importaba. Lo habían hecho de la manera más romántica y eso nadie se los podría arrebatar nunca.

_"Please forgive me  
>I know not What I do<br>Please forgive me  
>I can't stop loving you" <em>

-Sheldon- susurró Amy

-¿Si?-

-Te amo- dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa –No lo dije-

Sheldon tenía ese brillo especial en los ojos cuando sonrió al escuchar esas palabras –Lo sé- respondió

La fiesta duró varias horas después, aunque debían admitir que se puso mejor luego de que Stuart se retirara cuando se tomaban fotos. Jeanie decidió quedarse, además el problema era más que todo con Stuart, ya sin él presente, Howard podía manejar mejor la situación.

Cuando al fin se dio por terminada la celebración, cada pareja se dispuso a salir y, de seguro, poner en marcha algo más, planeado para esa noche. Raj y Emily fueron los primeros en salir, luego fueron Howard y Bernadette que, de paso, llevaban a Jeanie a la casa de la madre del ingeniero.

-Bueno, supongo que te quedarás conmigo un rato más- dijo una sonriente Penny colgando sus brazos en el cuello de su novio

-Sería un verdadero nerd si dejara pasar esa oportunidad ¿verdad?- respondió Leonard con una pequeña risa

La pareja se tomó de la mano y se dirigieron escaleras abajo, pero Penny se detuvo de repente y volteó a ver a su amiga.

-Amy… ¿irás a tu departamento a esta hora?- preguntó Penny un poco preocupada

-Sí, no hay mucho tránsito a esta hora. Llegaré bastante rápido- respondió la neurocientífica

-Sheldon…- dijo Leonard a su amigo tratando de hacerle entender algo, Penny igualmente lo miró

-Creo que… Amy tiene razón. Hay mucho menos vehículos a esta hora de la madrugada- respondió el físico, claramente estaba nuevamente nervioso

Penny y Leonard se sintieron incómodos por la respuesta de Sheldon, sintieron vergüenza ajena por Amy.

-En serio, está bien. Prefiero ir a mi departamento, quisiera darme una ducha antes de dormir- dijo Amy

Leonard y Penny se miraron sin saber qué hacer exactamente… no quedaba de otra, Sheldon jamás pasaría la noche con Amy y tampoco querían invitar a la neurocientífica a quedarse a dormir en un sofá. Sin insistir bajaron las escaleras tomados de las manos.

-Bueno ¿te gustó la fiesta, Sheldon?- preguntó Amy

Sheldon asintió con la cabeza.

-Muy bien. Ahora si podemos decir que tuvimos una perfecta fiesta de graduación-

Sheldon volvió a asentir con la cabeza –Sí-

Amy no supo cómo seguir la conversación por lo que decidió bajar las escaleras, Sheldon la siguió. Al llegar a la puerta del departamento, la pareja se miró en silencio.

-Sheldon… no tienes porqué sentirte nervioso. Me iré a casa a descansar- dijo la neurocientífica

-…Gracias- respondió el físico

-Bien… buenas noches, Sheldon- Amy no supo si acercarse a besarlo o simplemente irse

-Amy- dijo Sheldon acercándose un poco a su novia

-¿Si, Sheldon?-

-Supongo que esta noche cuenta como una cita, así que…-

El físico tomo por la cintura a su novia, sonrió levemente al mirarla a los ojos y acercó su rostro para juntar sus labios con los de ella, suavemente. Amy no pudo pedir más, eso era realmente lo que quería, eso era suficiente para ella. Como había dicho Penny, se había esforzado bastante para llegar a ese nivel en su relación, no podía echar a perder toda su paciencia exigiendo algo que sin dudas incomodaría a Sheldon. La paciencia es una virtud.

Sheldon separó lentamente sus labios, abrió los ojos y la soltó. El silencio otra vez reinó por unos largos segundos.

-Hablamos más tarde, Sheldon. Buenas noches- dijo Amy

Dicho eso, la neurocientífica se dispuso a bajar las escaleras, las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que pensaba.

-Amy- dijo Sheldon

Ella se detuvo y volteó

-Es… muy tarde. Creo que sería mejor que te quedaras en mi departamento-

-…¿En serio?...- preguntó sorprendida

-Me refiero a que… mi habitación no está disponible, pero el de Leonard sí, así que… ¿por qué no te quedas?- otra vez esos nervios venían a Sheldon

-…Ok…- contestó ella tímidamente

Subió las escaleras y ambos entraron al departamento.

-Te daré un pijama para que no duermas con el vestido- dijo el físico

-Gracias- contestó ella mientras lo veía dirigirse a su habitación

Amy fue a la habitación de Leonard, entró y se sentó al borde de la cama. Estaba cansada, de verdad quería descansar un poco para poder recuperar fuerzas.

Sheldon entra con su pijama de los Domingos entre sus manos –Te quedarán bastante grandes pero puedo suponer que te serán de utilidad- comentó mientras colocaba las prendas al lado de su novia

-Sí, Sheldon. Estaré cómoda con ellos, gracias-

-Bien. Buenas noches entonces- dijo el físico con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

Amy respondió igualmente con una sonrisa.

Sheldon se retiró cerrando la puerta de la habitación. Amy suspiró, definitivamente lo amaba, valía la pena esperar. Tomó las prendas y las observó tiernamente; una vez vestida no podía dejar de sentir cada centímetro de la tela como algo realmente especial… es que era de Sheldon, ¿qué más especial puede ser?

Apagó las luces y entró a la cama, por fin algo cómodo en dónde descansar su espalda. Dejó sus anteojos en la mesita de noche y se dispuso a dormir… sin embargo algo la despertó no mucho tiempo después.

-¿Amy?- se escuchó la voz de Sheldon al otro lado de la pared -¿Estás despierta?-

-Sí, estoy despierta-

-Bien, sólo quería decir algo-

-…dime-

-Gracias por hoy-

Amy sonrió tiernamente –No tienes que agradecerme nada, Sheldon-

-Sí tengo. Especialmente por esperarme y aceptar dormir en la habitación de Leonard-

-Está bien, Sheldon, no te preocupes-

-Ok…-

Un breve silencio reinó…

-Buenas noches, Amy-

-Buenas noches, Sheldon- respondió la neurocientífica.

Se volteó, acomodó la almohada y pensó cómo sería tan solo dormir al lado de Sheldon. Suspiró ante aquella sensación que le provocó tan hermosa idea, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida.


End file.
